Tropical Storm Earl (1992)
Tropical Storm Earl was the eighth tropical cyclone and the sixth named storm of the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season. This storm was never seen as a threat to land because it was predicted to veer away from Florida, though tropical storm force winds were observed in northern part of the state. It formed on September 26 from the interaction of a cut-off low associated with a trough, and a tropical wave. Earl became stationary on September 29, over warm waters of the Gulf Stream, which allowed it to strengthen into a tropical storm. After strengthening into a tropical storm, Earl began to parallel its initial track. Over the next few days, Earl would approach hurricane status, before unfavorable conditions prevailed. Tropical Storm Earl dissipated on October 3 out in the Atlantic. Overall impact from Tropical Storm Earl was minor, with light to moderate rain on land. In addition, Tropical Storm Earl had also spawned 11 tornadoes, but no other effects. No damage or fatalities were reported in association with Tropical Storm Earl. Meteorological history On September 18, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa with disorganized convection. It interacted with a strong upper-level trough partially related to Tropical Storm Danielle and Hurricane Bonnie as the wave moved towards the Lesser Antilles. The trough moved toward Cuba and developed a cut-off low during the process. On September 26, the National Hurricane Center classified it as Tropical Depression Eight to the east of Florida. It moved west-northwestward toward the northern Bahamas. It remained weak, and its movement became nearly stationary after a cold front emerged from the eastern United States. While located over the Gulf Stream, the depression intensified to Tropical Storm Earl on September 29. At the time of its upgrade, Earl had already started moving away from the United States due to the cold front. Earl attained its peak intensity of early on October 1 with a minimum central pressure of 990 mbar. It gradually weakened thereafter, and Earl was downgraded to a tropical depression on October 3. Later that day, Earl became extratropical about southwest of Bermuda. The remnants dissipated a few days later after meandering around in the Atlantic. Preparations and impact On September 27, a tropical storm watch was issued for Eleuthera Island and the Abaco Islands, it was discontinued several hours later. A coastal flood watch was issued from New Smyrna Beach to Fernandina Beach, Florida. In addition, another tropical storm watch was issued for Bermuda on September 30, but it was discontinued by 24 hours later. Rainfall in Florida peaked at near Canal Point, Florida. Light rainfall extended through North Carolina. The storm spawned 11 tornadoes, none of which stronger than F1 on the Fujita scale. There was damage or fatalities in association with Tropical Storm Earl. Earl tides of above normal on Amelia Island, and of beach front was washed away. On St. Augustine Beach, lifeguards made eight rescues. Further south in Volusia County, waves removed of sand in at a park adjacent to the Ponce de León Inlet. References External links *NHC's archive on Tropical Storm Earl Category:Wikipedia Archives